JetÉire
History- JetÉire was derived from Aer Lingus, in August 2011 over copyright fears and other people copying. As a result, JetÉire was indeed made. Within days ads and hiring was well on the go. High Ranks were kept the same, and people like Irealyhatenoobs , and DarkBeastz who joined back then are still here. The airline began with use of its Airbus A320. The A320 was a great aircraft, and still is to JÉ and operated daily flights from at the time, Dublin. Dublin was an old airport, and as said it was rumoured there was a new one coming into operation. As usual, the daily business of JÉ flights continued merrily throughout the Halloween, Christmas and St Patrick's day events. It was as it came along to Easter 2012, in which that year so far was a fresh start, the next generation of aircraft were coming into service, with much more realism and looked smashing! Was the announcement of the new Dublin INTL Airport in late March/ early April 2012. The new Dublin at the time was by far the most advanced, realistic and perplexing airport that got heads turning and eyes blaring. It was ahead of the pack and JÉ were right in the middle of it all. Their member growth rapidly shot up and flights were going absolutely amazingly. It was only until one night, during mid/late April 2012 that someone noticed something. Dublin INTL Airport was on free models. Word quickly spread and a person named DrShrink, was the culprit to it all. Immediately JÉ and aviation powerhouses like RoAir were afraid and angered, with the release of two of Yrreb's new airports, Mayford and Lecton. Aviation went practically into lockdown, with JÉ really feeling the pain of a member slump and severe inactivity as a result of the fear of being exploited during a flight, resulting in a bad safety record. SirBlueBuru, JÉ's original founder was enraged by this happening, with word spreading and the model going far and wide of his work of art, he quit. As a result, the question was who was going to take over. And there was one person, MrSmith23 who was 'slight' friends with SBB and was doing a lot for RoGo and RoAir. And he, became the new owner for JÉ. MrSmith kept JÉ in its lockdown state until circa, July 2012. JÉ introduced a new model and slight change to the livery of its A320 that looked a lot better and realistic. It operated some flights throughout the remains of the Summer, for example the green livery. It also operated its Boeing 777-300ER, which was an amazement to many. It operated flights in the last leg of Summer however wasn't long before it was phased out in October. In September 2012, aviation recovered from the main shock of the exploit , and the new British school year marked the start of the main flights again. JÉ again with its new owner regained its feet and by Christmas 2012 it really was beginning to look like JÉ was heading a successful path again. It also began JÉ Regional, a new service of regional Ireland-UK flights that was owned by POB97 happily. JÉR was operating flights separately as a sub-division of the main JÉ and was looking at an unexpected popularity and member growth. It really was a merry Christmas that year. And lots of new members began flooding into JÉ. The aviation awards and the International Air Show 2012 went to plan and it cropped the cream to what was a recovering year on December 31st 2012. January 2013 came, and 2013 was going to be a great year. A year of refresh, unlike any other year aviation had. One that would be absolutely amazing and one that will gain aviation itself lots of popularity. JÉ began operating fresh new flights with its still operational A320 and the New year was just one of the reasons the party was getting started for the year. RoAir was also seeing a massive boost in members too, and both airlines were extremely happy about what their positions were. Then rumours, dating back to October 2012 began circulating again that Cranacyr was SirBlueBuru. AirAttica, another extremely successful airline that munched on the crumbling airlines of early Summer 2012 was owned by Cranacyr. Tensions were growing between the groups, JÉ, RoAir were still strongly bonded as they are today and Air Attica. Then, on the night of January 6th 2013 just as tensions were slowly growing, three main powerhouses, flights were occurring. Each flight clocked in around one hour after the other. Air Attica started first, and on takeoff their plane basically fell to bits. Being the first time they used their Dash 8 Q400 and as well as the first flight of the year it was certainly a bit of a letdown and small investigations as to what happened were about to take place. Word slowly spread and it was clear that on that night, 1 Hour before the JÉ flight the AA flight had crashed. Of course since JÉ wanted to be on the safe side and since it was the first flight of the year, JÉ didn't pay much attention as to what happened. Crashes were usually a one off anyway. So, it being the first flight of the Year JÉ were proud of that, and with an amazing year planned ahead of them it was certainly the base of most things. Many players turned up and the flight, despite a minor 2 Minute delay took off with no major set backs and all was normal. The distance from Galway to Mayford was roughly 3/4 Mins and the passengers prepared for the flight ahead of them. The plane was in the air, flying to Mayford. All seemed fine and a casual conversation was going on between the HR's and the passengers. It was really looking quite a flight. Certainly, I was impressed. Then roughly mid-way into the flight, just after Fatpop (DarkBeastz) teleported on the plane after multiple attempts, to be ready for serving the passengers who were excited looked out the window and saw an explosion. The 'alarms' of OMG! Sounded and it was looking quite a situation. Passengers and crew were freaking out as the right wing and the economy section of the plane slowly began to fall to pieces with constant explosions coming and going. The situation was being delt clearly and the pilot, Cattp was not in the need for turning back as a result of instinct, which you can't blame. He continued flying the plane in desperate hope he and his terrified passengers would make it safely on the runway to Mayford before it was all over. As parts were constantly being deleted the plane sped up and Cattp was becoming worried he wouldn't slow down in time for a safe landing. The explosions and deletions kept on occurring, by now about 9 Passengers were dead, strewn off their seats into the cold, Irish air that lay beneath them. Fortunately, Cattp spotted the runway and began making preparations for an emergency landing when there was one single explosion. This one, brought down the plane. The plane suddenly began to fall out of the sky and the captain could only stare helplessly as he watched he and his passengers fall to their deaths. Unfortunately all 23 lives were lost onboard that flight. Later on Canyon Airways were showing their new plane and that was crashed, by similar thing. The wings were torn off and the plane fell out the sky as crowds watched unbearfully on the ground their shining new plane fall from the sky in a cloud of smoke. JÉ Being the main one that was hit during this attack, now called 6/1 was the lead investigator into who done it and why. They got to a conclusion several months later and it was infact (not naming) someone in the economy section, who was silent and with tests being conducted proved his position and ease to do it. JÉ Managed to get flights put in about a week later and seriously toughened admins and security. HR's were now mostly unable to get admin and that angered many. However they stayed calm and JÉ was fine. Easter 2013 came along, with the release of its fresh new Airbus A330 replacing the old A320 and including a bar, it turned many heads and saw great numbers. After the conclusion of the case being solved a month before and flights now completely running to schedule again; JÉ was now set for a good year. JÉR was phased out for some unknown reasons. By now the tensions become so high Air Attica practically isolated itself from the rest of Aviation. Of course it didn't affect JÉ too much and all was running smooth. Flights carried on with minor issues (normal business) and yes, all seemed fine. Summer 2013 came along and this Summer was going to be great. With JÉ being the hosts to the ROBLOX International Air Show 2013 and some hopefuls for the ROBLOX International Air Festival 2013. As Summer progressed customers became very agitated about flights and a 'riot' broke out. Passengers were in hope to overthrowing bad HR's and, some innocent ones who basically tried to take care of the situation. Eventually after about a long four weeks, despite frequent flights the passengers calmed down. Summer 2013 was great, and all we had left was the last leg of 2013. The first part of the 'last leg' of 2013 (Sept, Oct) Saw massive increase in passengers and flights. Flights were running smooth as a baby's bottom and it all was running well until JÉ started having many crashes. Most flights that occurred crashed, and that was leading to a near riot again. JÉ, professionally took care of this situation and delt with it by re-introducing a whole new range of polices many HR's had to comply to. Yes, it did work and it worked just in time for the launch of their absolutely stunning new Boeing 777-200ER. This aircraft was indeed top notch with interior derived and re-modelled completely from the Airbus A330 and had reclining seats, a self service bar and a complimentary RoGo magazine. Ideas for these were mentioned in a staff debate/ meeting onto what would benefit JÉ if they had a 777 and what will be available and accessible in the in-construction interior. The final two months of 2013 saw the stunning 777 Take flight and rule the skies. During November it proved it was certainly going to last long, unlike their previous 777-300ER which crashed due to lag. However, despite its amazing impression in November in December it seemed to do the same as the 777-300ER. The weld kept breaking, it kept lagging out and so on and so forth. Problems with the 777 were blamed for its highly sophisticated interior which was indeed an amazing feature. The 777-200 retired in mid-February 2014. 2013 Ended a little strangely as the awards were cancelled due to owner changing and an argument about how aviation should be equal. January 2014 started off amazing and as it progressed the 777 kept on crashing. HR's of JÉ became increasingly worried about the aircraft and since the new generation of aircraft had begun JÉ was slacking behind. The popularity of new, fresh airlines were increasing and its tactics and refferals to were now old. Despite a new generation of planes ordered and whipped into service it wasn't long before faults with that happened, too. Now, we're currently sorting out this situation with brand new things, like polices and orders of flight. These will be introduced in late-March and will benefit JÉ greatly. JÉ care a lot about its customers and we have to stay on the right track, and improve from bad things. As a result we have come to today. An amazing, massive airline of ROBLOX defining service and standards. JetEire is one of the most popular, famous airlines of ROBLOX. It was originally owned by SirBlueBuru, who owned Aer Lingus before. He felt that because of copyright issues to create a new airline, one that will deliver much better service: JetEire. JetEire commenced operations in August 2011. Very few who joined then are still here today these people are: Fatpop, YrrebRBLX, Ilel, Irealyhatenoobs. The airline ran very well, until April 2012 when one of the worst Aviation Crimes in history occured. An exploit led SirBlueBuru's and Yrreb's airports onto Public domain. SirBlueBuru, was furious that his state of the art Airport, Dublin INTL was on Free Models, and quit ROBLOX. He gave the group to MrSmith23 in June. Flights resumed back in July, but stopped again after flight hacks. Finally when the rest of Aviation picked up again, which was mid-August, and since then has progressed well, with the retirement of the A320, introduction of the A330, and A380. Lately in 2013, Aviation has been amazed by the brand-new 777 that came into JetEire's fleet, along with the construction of JetEire's newest airport: Gibraltar. The airport may be finished by Spring/Late Winter. Due to the rapid growth and Economic recovery, JetEire is now one of the most successful airlines on ROBLOX. Notable people in the group: Mrsmith23, Irealyhatenoobs, YrrebRBLX, SirBlueBuru, CorvetteZ51, Cattp, Kieranm9090, Ubershoot, DarkBeastz, Kelvin98, POB97, antinoobclanleader13, AviationSir, wyattsmack, TitanicGamer1912, coolalex992, hypnotictoad, Finley190, XglennX332, M0n0c0l0us and velvetyvanity. YrrebRBLX started making planes for this airline. Official Foundings JetEire was a subsidiary of Aer Lingus that started in 1986. Between the late 80s and the 90s, JetEire was pretty expansive. JetEire is an Irish airline that is based out of Dublin, but also has hubs at Babraham and Waterford. 'The Aer Lingus-JetEire Split' In 2011, mrsmith23 and DrShrink got into a nasty fight and it ended up being resolved as splitting. After this split, SirBlueBuru gave control of JetEire to mrsmith23. After this, mrsmith23 decided to make JetEire serve at Dublin, Waterford, and Babraham(the airline's hubs). Also, Gibraltar is expected to openon mrsmith23's profile sometime in 2014. 'Official Operations' The airline might have been founded in the 80s, but it actually didn't start until 2011. Crashes These happen very regularly one of the worst track records. Bankruptcy On January of 2013, JetEire announced that it would file bankruptcy. It was not getting any passengers and it used a bunch of money on A380s and A350s, which I believe was a stupid-ass move. The only way how JetEire could fly any longer was to stop flying to various places in the US, in Canada, and ended operations in South America, Mexico, the Carribean, and much of Asia. It was eventually banned from the western hemisphere(except for Ireland), along with RoAir, which shut down after yrreb/yrrebRBLX stated the ROBLOX community is now changed and that he decided to resign from aviation industry. JetEire In July 12,2014 after chums over Air Ruskin have been exploited, mrsmith23 called for that airline will be taking place in the 60s for a while. After the Exploits have plagued ROBLOX the exploits have been patched and JetEire returned to current day, where it would end its service. Accidents and Incidents JetEire has had numerous accidents, but we decided not to show them on here because the list is pretty long. Category:Airline